


Kinktober 2019 Prompts

by ActualSnowLeopard



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Behavior, Animal Transformation, Begging, Body Modification, Bondage, Breastplay, Breathplay, Breeding, Brewing by weird magic Lactation, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Canon Divergent, Changelings, Coaching, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Collar, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Egg-laying, Face-Fucking, Fairies, Forniphilia, Gags, Giant Dicks, Gore, Hair-pulling, Horny horny satyr, Humiliation, Inflation, Knotting, Lactation, Like they're sentient but trained out of responding to anything with words, M/M, Machines, Medical, Mentions of eyefucking, Mindbreak, Miss-gendering, Near nosefucking, Object Insertion, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Oviposition as Punishment, Painplay, Piercings, Plant-fucking, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Punishment Sex, Roleplay, Satyr, Sentient Speaking Animal, Sentient non-speaking animal, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Slavery, Solo/Masturbation, Spit-roasting, Vibrators, arguably Bestiality?, bukake, distention, dub-con, heat cycle, m-preg, nippleplay, threats of teeth removal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualSnowLeopard/pseuds/ActualSnowLeopard
Summary: So this is basically just a collection of the stuff I wrote in 2019 for kinktober, its all loosely in the Homestuck universe kinda? but canon divergent. I tried to combine all the prompts as a personal challenge
Relationships: Cabron Gallen/Rusalk Luscas, Original Male Character Troll/ Original Male Character Troll, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Vodnik Luscas/Ekloni Ferlat, Vodnik Luscas/Navios Felant
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Bukkake | Sexual Frustration | Roleplay

“On your knees traitor, you have sold our secrets to the crown for the last time, you will regret your treason” A menacing blue captain looked down at him, knocked to his knees.  
  
 _God this is hot. He’s hot._ _  
_ _  
_ Vodnik tilted his head up steeling his gaze at Navios. “Heh, not like you could do anything to make me regret it, bitch”   
  
Navios quirked an eyebrow grabbing Vodnik by the dreads, bringing his face in close and smirking “ I have just the punishment for rebellious little brats like you~ I think a treasonous little slimeball like you could do well to learn a little humility” he said slipping a hand in his pocket to pull out a small egg-shaped item. Slipping his hands down Vodnik’s pants he inserted the device quite firmly in Vodnik’s nook as Vodnik squirmed.   
  
“Do your worst! I won’t beg”   
  
“My worst you say?~” With a flip of the switch the device roared to life, growing in size and lodging itself inside, letting out soft vibrations, just enough to tease but not enough to truly get off. Navios tugged his hair lightly.   
  
“If you beg, I might forgive you and stop at making you my pet~”   
  
“Never”   
  
“So be it then, I needed a new plaything after the last one broke anyways~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Soft Dom/Coaching | Painplay | Pregnancy
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: M-Preg, Oviposition, Egg-Laying, Non-Speaking sentient animal, Miss-Gendering, Bestiality?

Misty shuffled his way to the lab techs trying to get their attention. He had started cramping pretty heavily and his stomach dragged to the floor. It had been a few weeks since they inserted the eggs into his egg-pouch and bred him with Foxfire. He chirped pawing at one.  
  
“What is it girl? You doing alright?” 

He chirped again, tail twitching as a cramp wracked his whole body.  
  
“It’s probably time for her to birth her cubs, this would be close to right on schedule. Get her up here.” The first labtech nodded and with help got Misty up on the table, just as 

He felt something round drop down into his birthing canal.  
  
He mewled in pain pushing against it as his lusus instincts told him to, and soon a perfectly round, hard object popped free of the hole. He purred whining as another lined up to take its place, pressing hard against the button inside him. 

The lab techs cooed as each egg popped free and set them aside to incubate for a few days before their hatching. Their experiment was nearly complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Nippleplay | Breeding | Gags
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Bestiality? Presenting, Mind broken character, Creepy Fairy owner

Celosia called for Misty, the Spotted Mountain Beast lusus had been one of his best purchases from CIROL yet. He listened attentively and was always up for whatever thing the king had in mind. 

Misty bounded in on all fours and perched at the foot of the throne. His tail swished excitedly.  
  
“Yes master?”   
  
Celosia chuckled, he knew just how to look cute. The little quirk of his head only helped more. He patted his lap, signaling to hop up. Misty bounced up into his lap, making himself comfortable.   
  
“I have a very special and important job for you.”   
  
Misty quirked his head. “What would that be, master?”   
  
Celosia sighed lightly twirling one of Misty’s nipples between his fingers, watching the Spotted Mountain Beast melt. He rubbed lightly as Misty rolled willingly onto his back.   
  
“My hunting dogs have been bored and desperately need some help relaxing. They need a few more kin to help them. Do you think you could do it?”   
  
“Of course master! Anything you need!” Misty said, slipping back into the contented purr, his cock already perking up just with the light stimulation to his nipples.   
  
“Excellent, there’s a good little one. Guard, bring Vukoda to me.”   
  
The guard nodded returning with a large grey wolf with beautiful fur who looked uncomfortable. Celosia pulled out a gag and slipped it in Misty’s mouth, locking it behind his head.   
  
“There’s a good little one, this will make sure they breed the right place “ He pinched a nipple lightly as Misty chirped. 

Vukoda bowed and gently he tapped Misty in the direction of him. Misty hopped off Celosia’s lap, tail raised and strutted over to Vukoda, nuzzling under his chin. Vukoda nipped his neck. Purring he presented his hole and Vukoda got to work. His cock sprung free already dripping as he rubbed against Misty’s hole and slipped the tip in. Misty moaned and Vukoda shoved it all the way to the hilt pumping wildly . 

Misty melted slowly to the floor as Vukoda filled him with his seed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Lactation | Orgasm Denial
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Machines, Used as a brewing vat for magic Mead, Inflation via liquid, needles, non-speaking sentient animal, cock ring

Misty chirped, he wasn’t quite sure how he made it here or who these specific fairies were. His body lay limp from what he could only guess was a toxin as they strapped him into a strange machine with glowing tubes. They turned him onto his back, slipping a sleeve around his cock, suctioning it on and restricting its ability to grow. They attached small similar cups to each of his six nipples before placing him back on his front over the open space in the machine. 

“Don’t worry, we promise this will feel nice. Nothing to be scared about you’re doing us a great service” The tech patted his haunches and strapped his back down. Fingers teased at his rim cold and sterile before something was inserted and grew greatly in size sitting just against all his sensitive spots. 

Tiny needles poked into his nipples from the suction cups. He jerked shuddering as the machine whirred to life and began pumping pink sparkly liquid in. His nipples grew huge and hard, breasts dangling as they too filled with the pink liquid. He moaned, rocking as a tube slipped down his throat and he drifted off.

When he awoke, the fairies were gently fondling his breasts. They were no longer pink. Blue shined out from within the huge bubbles hanging from him, bits of yellow viscous material like honey pooled in the cups.

“Batch one is done!”

The machine once again whirred to life and began sucking on his nipples, the thing in his ass pulsed working him to the edge as they drained his nipples. Just as he was about to hit climax though something stopped him. He looked down to see a tight ring on his bulge. He chirped in distress as they checked over their mead.

One looked up “Oh no, if you cum, it’ll ruin the batch, you’ll have to stay like that.”

They smiled, flipping another switch and starting the filling process once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Size Difference | Distension | Knotting | Breathplay
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Giant Dicks, Sentient non-speaking animal, bestiality, rutting, breeding, m-preg, miss-gendering, nook/bulge, collar

Misty chirped looking at the huge male in front of him. Foxfire, well known breeder. They say he’s a perfect pedigree, hand raised by the head of CIROL herself. He was massive, well groomed and strong.

The collar they had on him was calming him, but making him see spots since it restricted his breathing a bit. They had anticipated Misty’ nervousness with the huge male. His eyes darted between Foxfire’s legs where there hung a massive, bumpy cock. That certainly wouldn’t fit would it?   
  
Foxfire approached low on his haunches before pouncing on Misty and grabbing the collar. Misty, knowing his job, shuddered and let Foxfire latch on and start rutting against him. He arched his back and raised his tail as Foxfire put the tip in.   
  
Misty chirped and shuddered spots getting bigger, going kind of limp as Foxfire shoved more of himself in. Misty mewled softly as Foxfire got to the knot and rocked harder trying to shove it in. With a soft pop it passed his breeding hole and latched on as Foxfire pounded him into the dirt.   
  
Cum gushed from the absolutely monstrous cock, Misty’s stomach growing with each breeding, before the lab techs finally came in to get an exhausted Foxfire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Creampie | Bulges 
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Slavery, cock worship, threats of teeth removal, threats of eyefucking, precum, near nosefucking, nook/bulge, a truly excessive amount of cum, sentient bulge, Dirty Talk, humiliation, Exhibitionism, cum swallowing

Cabron purred. He loved humiliating Rusalk. Rusalk shouldn't have gotten himself in trouble if he didn’t want to be treated like the object he’s always been.

“I’ll give you one chance. Nuzzle it. Then kiss. Anything else and I will gladly remove your teeth.”

Rusalk glared up at him from between his legs. His arms were bound behind his back.

Cabron smirked. “I’ll gladly use your eyes as a substitute as well.”

Rusalk glared more but moved towards the dripping bulge of his Master and Captain. He nuzzled lightly as the diplomat looked on, feeling the precum streak his hair. Gently turning his head he kissed softly pulling back.

“Good little bitch. Now, keep going. Make me unhappy and I’ll see to it that I get what I want out of your body.”

Rusalk glared daggers up as he nuzzled again, letting the bulge drag across his face, and gently kissing up to the tip. He repeated until the bulge tried creeping up his nostril before taking the length into his mouth and sucking. He bobbed lightly, careful of his teeth and Cabron rocked his hips up, working on the deal with the diplomat.

With a handshake and a soft moan Cabron closed the deal and his fluid gushed down Rusalk’s throat. He held Rusalk’s head on until Rusalk had drunk all of it down, then zipped up his pants and walked away, leaving Rusalk chained there dripping cum from every hole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Spit-Roasting | Angry/Hate Sex | Object Insertion | Begging
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Oviposition as punishment, Sex Slavery, Plants, sentient speaking animal

Misty shifted nervously, he had accidentally upset Celosia a few days ago and unable to bear the disappointment had offered anything to make it up to him. He followed the instructions and came to the king’s personal garden, just wearing the robes and ready to go.

“Present”

Misty nodded and quickly got onto his hands and knees putting his ass in the air. He had to be perfect or the king might be upset with him. 

Celosia circled behind him, picking him up a bit with vines and pulling the robes off. Pleased that Misty was stretched he got to work, inserting his cock into him. 

“We’ll call it even when I’ve had my fill.” Celosia said as he began roughly thrusting in and out, growing his cock a bit with each thrust. Misty shuddered purring, tail twitching and cried out as Celosia thrusted in. He didn’t even notice the vine creeping into his mouth and starting to thrust away itself. 

He shuddered as he was lifted off the ground and pounded into from both ends, until he felt a pressure at his throat. He opened his eyes to see tiny bulges passing down the vine and into his mouth. He squirmed for a moment before Celosia sunk his nails into him and pounded rougher, only making the plant move faster.

“Be a good little kitten”

Misty shuddered and moaned as they completely exhausted his body and filled him with seeds. His stomach felt strange but his coat was glossy and healthy.

“Please remove them master-” Misty begged.

“Why would you want that? They’ll make you feel good. They’re part of the punishment. You may go. Or stay if you please”

Misty nodded and curled up with the king tired, sore, and turned on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Solo/Masturbation
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Desperation, Satyr, horny horny satyr

Vodnik shifted uncomfortably. It had been days since he’d been able to get off and he was antsy. Being a new satyr was really not helping matters. Finishing his work, he slipped away to his place in the caves. There was always paperwork, even when they couldn’t sail. 

Unlocking the door, he slipped inside and started removing his clothes immediately. They felt hot, too tight, he needed out.

Half-erection springing free he could see why. Why a satyr of all things? 

He bolted to his room and bounced onto the bed, eager to get going. His hand made quick work of the half-boner he had, turning it into a full one. The pace quickened as he moaned, thrusting against his hand.

His body twitched as he brought himself to and over the edge, into blissful momentary darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Praise Kink | Face-Fucking/Deep Throat | Heat Cycle 
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: M-Preg, Breeding, Sentient Speaking animals, collar, dub-con at best, Punishment Sex

Vodnik shuddered, he had gotten himself into this mess and he would get himself out. Cursed by a fairy for mouthing off was new, but he was sure he could get loose. His body was hot and he looked more like an animal than before. He wasn’t really certain what they said, something about breeding.

_ Fuck this hurts so bad, it’s tight.  _

Shifting on the bed he tugged at the chain attached to the collar he was wearing, as a tall fire-haired fairy walked in.   
  
_ Celosia. Of course he insulted Celosia of all the fairies he could have pissed off. _

Vodnik growled in annoyance.   
  
“See, this is why you’re here and in trouble. Changelings really do need to learn better manners.”

The heat and tightness in his groin grew and he whimpered. Celosia chuckled.   
  
“Almost there. The height of the heat cycle should hit soon. Don’t worry we’ll fix it.” Celosia said, smiling a bit.   
  
He grabbed some cuffs, pinning vodnik’s paws to the table and checking him over for issues. Vodnik moaned as Celosia’s hand lightly brushed over his nook and bulge. He needed it. Needed something inside of him, bad. 

Satisfied, Celosia dropped the table to the floor, calling in two male snow leopards. They both looked excited, desperate even.   
  
“Oo, this one looks cute,” the bigger one said with a purr.   
  
“Smells better too,” the other one added.

“Should be fertile and desperate enough as well. This is your reward for the recent kill, good job guys. Have fun,” Celosia said patting them both and leaving the room.

Vodnik shuddered as the larger one pressed his cold nose against his nook, starting to lick and the other grasped his jaw. He moaned arching his back into it and the leopard at his mouth smirked, slipping his dick in. Vodnik went to pull back but the leopard firmly grasped his head, starting to gently thrust, scratching behind his ears.   
  
He moaned, starting to suck and bob, spreading his legs a bit as the leopard at his nook pushed in and began thrusting. 

The rhythm quickened as each leopard got more desperate, Vodnik’s bulge bobbing and writhing beneath him. 

The cocks in his throat and nook pulsed as each leopard gave a few more jerky desperate thrusts and gushed, coating his insides. Vodnik hung limp between them as they started on round two.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Body Modification/Decoration | Bondage | Cock Worship
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Needles, Medical, Roleplay, probably not the safe way to do a piercing, Oral, Dick Piercings, Bondage, Gags

Vodnik shuddered on his knees in front of Ekloni. His arms were firmly bound, he was topless and a ring gag was in his mouth. Ekloni chuckled.    
  
“Oh, I have a cute canvas today,” Ekloni said, a lilt in his voice. Vodnik made a small noise in protest as Ekloni secured the restraints to the medical table. 

“Well let’s do your checkup,” Ekloni said, grabbing his crotch through his pants and palming him. Vodnik moaned back arching, becoming erect. Ekloni smirked moving behind him, continuing to rub, nipping his neck. Vodnik arched into it, leaning back further.   
  
A click. “There ya go, now I should be able to decorate you a bit better.”   
  
Vodnik squirmed, unable to move from the uncomfortably bent position as Ekloni freed his now erect bulge. He struggled as Ekloni slipped a ring overtop, keeping him hard while he worked.

“Aw , you’ve got a big one don’t you?~” Ekloni kneeled in front of him, chuckling at his bulge and lightly kissing it. “Oh this will be so much fun~” Ekloni said, taking the bulge into his mouth and bobbing his head, teasing Vodnik a bit.

  
Vodnik made small helpless noises and tried to thrust his hips up as Ekloni chuckled and stood up with a quick kiss, pulling out gloves and alcohol wipes.   
  
Returning Ekloni wiped down an area on his bulge. The antiseptic tingled lightly as it evaporated.    
  
“Alright, be still now~”   
  
A quick pinch as the needle was shoved through and his vision went spotty. Ekloni’s cold hands only turned him on more as the pain faded off. Vodnik chirped anxiously and shuddered as Ekloni lined up to go again.   
  
Finished with three piercings in his bulge, Ekloni grasped his nipple, repeating the process and complimenting him all the way. His vision was blurry but he was in ecstasy.


End file.
